1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slotter provided with simultaneously two-way rotary saw blades that can greatly enhance the reaction forces so as to have a stable operation while in use.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Conventionally, slotters are used on cable distributions of road or house construction. For example, when under a road construction, by using a slotter, two elongated slots will be cut first, and then the material objects between said two elongated slots can be dug out by using percussion tools.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional slotter provided with diamond saw blades comprises an input shaft 1 connected to a gear box 2 by a power source, wherein a driving gear 3 is disposed at the end of input shaft 1, a driven gear 4 engages with the driving gear 3 and connects with a driving shaft 5 of which one end extends out of the gear box 2 and locks a first saw blade 6 as well as a second saw blade 7 parallel to each other. However, in the slot-cutting process, the first saw blade 6 and the second saw blade 7 will simultaneously rotate in the same direction, accordingly, the reaction forces will form among the cut workpiece and the two saw blades, thus an unstable operation will occur.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.